Thank You
by QueenCate
Summary: When tragedy hits, who will survive the storm? [Spoilers through 2.13]


"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, you may. After you answer the question."

Veronica lifted her head off the desk. "Which is…?"

Mr. Ross sighed. "How did World War I impact World War II?"

Smiling at the ease of the question – they had done this in tenth grade – Veronica opened dazzled the teacher with her knowledge before ducking out of the classroom. She pushed the bathroom door open and sighed with pleasure. "Ah, my office. Just as I left it.," she said, pulling out her laptop to get started on some casework. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and Veronica left the bathroom. It was amazing, really, that she managed to keep her grades up. Weaving through the crowd, she stopped in front of her locker.

"Hiya, Wallace," she said as she spun her lock.

"Hey, V. What's up?"

"Your win-loss record, if I read the paper correctly. Nice going."

Wallace grinned. "Thanks. You should really come to a game this season. You know, now that you're not all Outsiders anymore."

"I don't know, Wallace. With Duncan gone, I got a feeling they'll be back to calling me Ponyboy any day now."

Wallace shrugged. "Just think about it, all right?"

Veronica smiled. "Sure thing, best buddy."

Wallace smiled back and turned to walk down the emptying hallway. Veronica watched him go with a thoughtful expression. After all he had seen he still believed Neptune wasn't so bad. Either he was really stupid or very optimistic. She was going with optimism. Too bad she could never borrow those rose colored glasses. When he reached the end of the hallway, Wallace turned. Veronica waved. He lifted his hand to return the gesture when his eyes widened, the smile not quite faded from his face. At that exact moment, an explosion resonated through the school, echoing off the walls and filling the eerie silence that had settled over them in the last second. And then Wallace was flying through the air, slamming into the ground a few feet away. Veronica took a few tentative steps towards her friend before breaking into a full-out run. The sound returned as she went, bringing with it screams of terror. Veronica came to a stop on her knees next to Wallace, tears cascading down her face as her breath came out in wracking sobs.

"Wallace?" she whispered. Her pale skin was turning black. She had always thought blood was red. Why was she thinking that at a time like this? Wallace was dying. His blood was pouring out so fast, so very fast. She had to save him, but she couldn't because suddenly a strong set of arms was around her, hall-carrying and half-dragging her away from her best friend. She watched him grow farther and farther away. "Wallace?" she whispered again.

It took a moment for it to occur to her to struggle, but before she could even try it, her kidnapper warned, "Don't, Veronica. You can't do him any good dead." He was right.

She allowed him to haul her into a classroom. The teacher inside locked it after them and she felt herself being sat down against the wall. Only then did she look up at her rescuer. "Logan?" Her voice came out shaky and weak, so unlike her.

"Shh," he said, stroking her hair.

She looked down at her hands in stunned disbelief. They were stained red and shaking. Her entire body was shaking. A noise from across the classroom caught her attention and she looked up. There were people in the room. Her classmates. This was her class, right across the hall from her locker and only a few feet from Wallace. One of the classes she had with Logan. That's how he knew where she was. Her classmates were staring at her, as was her teacher.

"Veronica?" she asked. "A-are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Wallace." His name brought the tears down anew. She brought her blood stained hands to her face. "Logan?"

He knelt in front of her. "What is it, Veronica? Are you okay?" His face was full of a concern she hadn't seen from him in months.

She nodded furiously. "Who did it? Who shot Wallace? Who would want to shoot him?"

"I don't know, Veronica," he answered wearily. He move closer and wrapped his arms around her, rocking gently.

After several minutes, she sat up and wiped her hands on her jeans before wiped her eyes. "Okay, then." She turned to her teacher, Mrs. Lester. "I'm guessing someone in the office called 911, but I'm not gonna trust that they did. Do you have a cell phone? My bag is in the hallway."

Mrs. Lester nodded mutely. She reached into her bag and withdrew a phone, handing it to Veronica. She took it and, rather than dialing 911, called the Sheriff's Department directly. "Inga, it's Veronica. Have you heard about the shooting here at school?...Okay, can you put Sheriff Lamb on?...Then connect me to his patrol car. I know a way for his boys to get in without the shooter knowing…Yes, I'll wait a second." Veronica shot Logan a reassuring, if shaky, smile. "Lamb, listen to me. I know how you can stop the shooter. Let me help you."

"Like you helped us find Duncan Kane? I don't think so, Veronica."

"Lamb, I know you're trying real hard for that Asshole-of-the-Year trophy, but I think they'll make an exception if you do your job just this once. Just listen to me. I know this school. Think about it, who better to tell you how to sneak around Neptune High than me?"

"I'm hanging up now, Veronica."

Gia Goodman tapped her on the shoulder. "Let me," she said, holding out her hand for the phone which Veronica readily handed over.

"Sheriff Lamb? This is Gia Goodman."

"Miss Goodman, how can I help you?"

"By letting Veronica help you get us out of here. One kid has been shot already, that I know of. My father will hear about this."

Lamb sighed. "Put Veronica Mars back on."

"Sheriff Lamb for you, Veronica," Gia called out.

Veronica took the phone and gave Gia a grateful smile. "Lamb, it's me. Listen carefully…"

---x---

The students in the room tensed as the doorknob started rattling. Logan and several other guys grabbed textbooks and waited by the door, ready to clobber the gunman if he tried to get in. As a result, Deputy Sachs almost lost his head when he swung the door open. He ducked and threw his hands up to protect himself. "Hey, hey, hey! It's alright, kids! You can go. Walk straight outside. Don't stop for anything." He searched the students as they filed past, grabbing Veronica's arm as she went by. "Sheriff wants to talk to you, Veronica."

She nodded and followed him out the front door. Camera flashes nearly blinded her as she pushed the front door open. Microphones were shoved in her face.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Did you know any of the victims?

"Were _you_ shot?" That one was in response to the blood covering her clothes.

Lamb walked up to her and led her off to the side, away from the reporters. He stared expectantly. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was distracted by the opening of the school's front doors. Three paramedics were wheeling a stretcher out. Wallace lay on it, IVs snaking out of his arm. "Wallace?" she called, running to her friend.

He was unconscious. She collapsed into sobs, resting her head on his stomach. The cameras started going double time, but she tuned them out. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked up.

He turned his head slowly. "Hey, V. What's up?"

Veronica laughed through her tears. "I love you, Wallace. You're my best friend. You know that, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, then you can't die. Ever. Got that?"

"Got it," he whispered.

"Miss," one of the paramedics said, "We have to go now."

Veronica nodded and stood, squeezing Wallace's hand once more before he was wheeled off to the ambulance.

"Miss! What can you tell us about your friend?"

Veronica turned to face the reporter. "Wallace Fennel is the kindest, most caring guy I have ever met. He doesn't deserve this. Whoever shot him is a monster." She walked off to find Lamb and get the explanations over with.

---x---

Veronica lifted her head out of her hands at the sound of approaching footsteps. Logan stood before her. "Hey."

"Hey. So I got a telegram from the Donut. He heard what happened on the news and he said to tell you he loves you and misses you and that he's glad you're not hurt."

"He sent you a telegram?" Veronica asked, horrified. "What is he doing?" she groaned.

Logan smiled. "It's okay. He didn't send it to me, actually. Technically, it was for my neighbor, but he sent it to me. And he didn't use names. I believe it went: Heard what happened. Give her my love. I'm glad she's alright. Miss you both."

Veronica smiled. "I hope he fooled the feds."

Logan nodded in agreement, sitting in the chair next to her. "So how's Wallace?"

"He's going to be okay." She glanced over at him. "Thank you, Logan. You know, for saving my life."

"Any time."


End file.
